


Oleander

by MajoMagica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Plant pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: Kaito is taken to the room where Yuri uses Shun to incubate his plants and is forced to incubate them as well.  A sequel to Foxglove.





	

"I'll be transferring the prisoner," said the guard. Kaito looked up from his place in the cell and pricked his ears with interest.

"He's being taken to the arboretum," the guard said with a knowing look. He opened the door and unshackled Kaito. Kaito took notice of the kid who was manhandling him into the dark hallways of Academia's holding cells. It was the same person who had escorted him here on the first day of his captivity.

The guard shoved Kaito. "Walk faster," he said. This had been Kaito's treatment since he was captured in a surprise sting raid by the Academia. Kaito grit his teeth. He was just glad he was the only one captured.

They arrived in front of a strange circular door. The guard tapped a number code into the keypad on the side and shoved him into it. Kaito turned to leave, but the door was already closed. He banged on it for good measure a few times before turning to look at the room.

It was a brightly lit bedroom, with cheerful yellow wallpaper and painted white furniture. In one corner laid a double sized bed and the other a writing desk. On the opposite side of the room from the door was a glass sliding door, which seemed to lead to... outside? Kaito thought this must be a trick. He opened the sliding door.

Outside was not the outdoors, as he'd thought, but a giant glass arboretum, full of plants of all shapes and sizes. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, it was only more plants.

"Hello? Yuri?" called a male voice.

Kaito jumped. "Who's there?!" he demanded.

Something moved from behind the plants. A man stepped out into Kaito's field of view. He was pale and had long black hair. More jarringly, he was wearing a yellow sundress and had a huge belly even though the rest of him was quite thin.

"Shun?" asked Kaito.

Shun's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Kaito! You've come to rescue me. Took you long enough."

Kaito looked at Shun's bare feet. "I haven't come to rescue you, not directly. I was captured in an attack on HQ."

Shun's light faded. He ran a hand through his hair. "Not you too..."

"What," asked Kaito, "what do they do here? Is this where they torture prisoners?"

Shun shook his head. His eyes were open wide as he said, "This is Yuri's playroom."

"Yuri? The fusion elite?"

Shun bit his lip. "Yes, that's him. I've spent the last 9 months under his control."

"Is /that/ what happened to you?" asked Kaito.

Before Shun could answer, the outside door opened once again. Yuri stepped through, holding a package underarm.

"Rise and shine, boys! I've brought a very special package for you! Prenatal vitamins for Shun and something else for Kaito," said Yuri. Yuri cleared his throat. "Come greet me, boys!"

Shun hesitated and then padded up the half-set of stairs into the bedroom.

"There's one, but where's the other?" asked Yuri.

"What other?" asked Shun, faux-innocently.

Yuri smiled at him, "Our new friend and your new sister-wife! Isn't it exciting, sweetie?"

"Sister wife," repeated Shun.

"You heard me. Come out from hiding, Kaito, dear."

Choosing to pick his battles, as Yuri would surely find him hidden in the small arboretum, Kaito stepped out. Yuri smiled a cold smile at him.

"Kaito, my new pet! You're so lucky to be with us today instead of in those horrid dungeons."

"What do you want with me, you bastard?" asked Kaito. He unconsciously reached for where his duel disk would be if they hadn't taken it.

"Well, obviously, I want to make you like Shun. I'll be using your stomach to incubate my plants," Yuri pursed his lips.

"Incubate your plants?" asked Kaito in disbelief.

"And you're going to do it," said Yuri.

"Why?" Kaito crossed his arms.

Yuri pulled two objects out of his purse. First was a vial of a sickly green, see-through liquid. The second was a knife. "If you don't, I'll kill Shun. Now that you're here, having two is nice, but I only really need you, Kaito."

Kaito stiffened up. Yuri held the blade at Shun's throat as Shun looked at Kaito, resigned. Shun mouthed "don't do it" at him.

"3.."

Kaito swallowed heavy and closed his eyes. His hands balled into fists.

"2..."

His nails pressed into his hands and his breathing got faster. Yuri was really going to do it.

"1..."

Kaito's eyes snapped up. "I'll do it," he said.

Yuri put the knife down on the side table. "I'm glad you came around," said Yuri with a grin.

"Inject me with whatever you want, Yuri," Shun said his name like it was a curse word.

"It's much more simple than that," said Yuri. "All you have to do is swallow this vial. It's nothing but eggs and amniotic fluid."

Kaito nodded slowly. Yuri handed him the egg tube and he sloshed the liquid around in its vial. It looked disgusting.

Kaito opened his mouth and swallowed the entire vial full of eggs.

Yuri clapped. "Now there's a good boy. Shun, I'll let you take your vitamins by yourself. See you tomorrow, everyone~"  
\--  
It was 3 AM when Kaito got up to go to the bathroom. Shun had been kicking him all night in the bed they shared and it had finally woken Kaito up. This was the 5th night in a row Shun's kicking had woken him.

Kaito padded to the bathroom, stifling a cough. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Already he had started to become paler from so much time spent in the dungeons and the arboretum-like Shun. He wondered how long it would be before he became beaten down and huge like Shun. Kaito swore to himself that he wouldn't let himself become a tepid pet like Shun had. For Haruto's sake.

He coughed again. This time, after coughing, he felt something dry and sticky in his mouth. Kaito spat it out into the palm of his hand. It was yellow and gloopy. Pollen, from the plants, his brain provided.

He wiped it off on a towel, thinking it a one-time displeasure until he started coughing again and again, in a fit. Pollen filled his mouth again and again, no matter how many times he spat it out into the toilet or a trash can. It tasted grimy and dry, like flour. He felt something crammed inside his throat, like something was trying to make its way out of his stomach. Kaito pictured a giant dandelion, growing up his throat and replacing all of his body with leaves and stems until his cheeks grew blossoms full with petals.

Eventually, the fit subsided, and Kaito began to breathe easily again. He curled up in a ball against the bathroom wall and scratched his head with fervor. This couldn't be happening. He was full of plant embryos and soon he would be full with child like Shun.

Shun had told him, during one of their lazy days where it was just the two of them, that he had delivered around 9 or 10 "litters", as Yuri called them, during his stay here. Would Kaito end up livestock like that? He had to escape, he decided, no matter what.  
\--  
"You're both ravenous today, aren't you~?" laughed Yuri.

Kaito begrudgingly admitted that Yuri was right. He was on his third plate of meatloaf that Yuri had brought for them, along with side dishes and drinks.

Not that that compared to Shun. Shun was starving at every hour of the day as far as Kaito could tell. This was his sixth plate. Kaito didn't know how Shun stood it without cracking open.

"Your little ones must be starving today~" said Yuri with a smile directed at Kaito directly.

Kaito grunted a 'what?', looking up from his plate.

"Well, that's why you're both so hungry. The little ones need sustenance to grow biiig and strong."

Kaito's appetite died there for the night.  
\--  
Kaito was driving himself crazy, searching every inch of the arboretum for a weak spot he could break through.

"It's useless," Shun called from the bedroom, "I've tried. We're not getting out unless someone comes for us."

"There must be /somewhere/ we can break through. If I just search hard enough," replied Kaito.

He unconsciously put a hand to his bulging stomach. It had been a while since he had arrived, and he was starting to be able to see the bulge of the parasites growing inside of him.

Kaito felt a kick in his stomach. He immediately bit his tongue. No way, this was not happening to him. He fell to his knees in the arboretum part of the small apartment.

"Kaito? What's wrong?" asked Shun.

Kaito got up off his knees and walked quickly to the bathroom, where he began to retch.

There was no way. He was captured by the Academia and had been implanted with their science.

Kaito retched again.

After Kaito had emptied his stomach of all of its contents, he curled up against the cold tile and the wall again. He felt safer here, where he knew Yuri wasn't watching him.

He felt like he was going crazy with all this captivity and his own increasingly large load of larvae. It was sinking in that he was going to deliver the babies, and nobody was going to come to save them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? I'm coming in," said Yuri. The door opened. "Oh, honey."

Kaito felt Yuri start to massage his shoulders.

"It's the babies, isn't it? Don't worry, they'll always be right here with you, out in the garden."

"In the garden?" asked Kaito, despite his better urges.

"Yep~ Every one of those plants came out of Shun. They all adore him when they come out to play."

"They can move," stated Kaito with disbelief.

"Yep. The ones growing in you will be able to too."

Kaito retched again.  
\--  
It was a lazy day in the arboretum. Shun was out in the garden, being showered in attention by the plants (which were, in fact, able to move of their own will, Kaito had discovered). Kaito was inside, flipping through one of the books Yuri had put on the shelf. They were all fusion propaganda, full of pseudo-science on how the people of Xyz were inherently inferior to Fusion because they had smaller brains as measured with a caliper, or how the people of Synchro were weak-willed by nature and needed someone of superior will to lead them. Kaito felt like all the goal posts in his life were being moved back.

Kaito heard retching come from the garden. When he turned to look, Shun was on his knees in the arboretum, being caressed by vines.

"What is it?" asked Kaito.

Shun only responded by spitting up leaves and mucus. He pounded his chest with his fist and then spat up more saliva.

Kaito stood up and hurried over to him when the outside door opened behind him. Yuri rushed into the room and knelt by Shun.

He put a hand to Shun's forehead, "Is it time?" Shun nodded weakly and then dry heaved again. Yuri pushed him lightly onto his side.

"What's going on?!" demanded Kaito.

Yuri smiled up at him knowingly. "He's going into labor."

As on cue, something emerged from Shun's throat and hung out of his mouth, wiggling. Shun pulled it out of his mouth and set it on the ground with care. It would look like a worm if Kaito wasn't looking too closely, but it was green and had tiny leaves growing off of it. At the front of it was two little black dot eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Shun smiled a watery smile at the abomination. He caressed it with one hand and it curled up around him.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Kaito.

Yuri pouted at him as if it was obvious. "That's one of the babies. The same kind that's growing inside of you."

Kaito recoiled as if he'd been punched.

The process repeated itself another 8 times until Shun had 9 little worms pressed against the crook of his massive belly, nipping and tearing holes in the fabric of his dress. Yuri petted them with the back of his hand.

"They're beautiful," said Yuri. Shun nodded agreement.  
\--  
Kaito got out of the shower. One thing you could say about the Academia was that they had excellent hot water, even if there were only floral scented soap.

He gathered his boxers and pants off the floor, the same ones he had been wearing since he got here.

His boxers went up fine, but when he tried to pull his pants over his engorged stomach, they wouldn't, instead stretching and protesting. Damn.

Kaito peeked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. There was a wardrobe Kaito had never bothered to look through, maybe there would be a pair of bigger pants in there.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yuri, from his place in the desk chair.

Kaito cursed himself. "Nothing's wrong. Go away."

"I own this room too, you know..." Yuri pouted. He got up from the desk chair and opened the bathroom door, despite Kaito's protests.

Yuri giggled at the sight of Kaito's bloated stomach and where his pants had slid under it.

"Baby, I've got just the thing for that," said Yuri. He opened the wardrobe, revealing a variety of maternity dresses in different colors and patterns. Kaito bit his tongue.

"I'm not wearing those," said Kaito.

"Yes, you will," replied Yuri. He picked out a blue dress with little crescent moons over it.

Kaito started stalking towards the outside when Yuri flipped him onto the ground, knocking all the air out of him. Yuri's forearm was pressed against his throat, cutting off his airway, although Yuri is careful not to hurt his stomach. When he removed it, Kaito could do nothing but gasp for air as Yuri pulled his pants off and put the dress on Kaito. He flipped Kaito over onto his stomach and buttoned the buttons in the back.

By the time Kaito regained his breath, the dress was already on. He reached around to undo the buttons, but couldn't reach around far enough to undo them.

"That won't work," said Yuri, "I picked this one specifically because you can't undo the buttons by yourself."

Kaito grunted, still panting from the assault. Yuri returned to his place at the desk, although he watched Kaito with interest.

The dress wasn't uncomfortable. He liked the shade of blue and it was made of an extremely soft fabric. He felt bare without anything on his legs, like anyone could just look up his skirt.

Part of Kaito mourned the death of his independence.   
\--  
"Knock knock," said Yuri as he opened the door, "I've brought dinner."

About time. Kaito was starving. He had eaten a massive breakfast and lunch, but he was still hungry.

Kaito felt a kick in his stomach and hoped this wasn't more morning sickness. He coughed.

Yuri sat two plates on the small table in the bedroom and lifted the tin foil. Kaito coughed again.

Yuri looked at him with interest. "Is it time, honey?" he asked.

"What do you m-" Kaito coughed hard and loud. It devolved into a fit, like an asthma attack. He felt something at the back of his throat. Kaito dry heaved and felt it come loose.

He spat out what tasted like stomach acid as it poured from the back of his throat.

"It is!" cheered Yuri.

He reached into his mouth and pulled something long out of his throat. It wiggled in his fingers, green and pulsing. Kaito dully realized that he was going into labor. He could feel another one making its way up his esophagus. He dropped the little one on the floor and resisted the urge to stomp on it. That would only make Yuri furious.

He spat up two more worms along with most of the contents of his stomach while Yuri stroked his hair. Tears leaked from Kaito's eyes. His throat hurt and the worms wouldn't leave him alone.

"There you go, boy," said Yuri, "You're finished for now," Kaito grunted his acknowledgment.

Kaito was lying on his side, completely exhausted, batting away worms when they tried to get close to him.

"Oh, just let them," Yuri waved him off, "You're their mama after all."

Kaito realized that it was complete. He had become like Shun, completely. He looked at himself, pale, with hair growing long, and skinny even though his belly was huge. He knew at that moment that he hadn't been able to resist Yuri's plans at all, and despaired. 


End file.
